Welcome to the Ark
by Haruka Kurosaki
Summary: AU Welcome to the Ark an organization created for teenagers with special powers, their mission is to save the world... from itself. Yaoi, incest


Title: Welcome to the Ark

Chapter one: Introductions

Warning: Same as others, Yaoi and OOC's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor do I own the title, Welcome to the Ark is a wonderful book that you al should read. You may notice as you read it that I took a few things from it and added a slight twist!

* * *

"Welcome to Shisui Center," said Akito Hayama as he led his new doctors through the gates, "We have been approved as one of the best mental hospitals in the world. We also have some of the most high end patients." 

Seto tried to look like he was listening but he couldn't stop thinking about the man's smile, it was so obviously fake and it kind of scared him. 'How is it so bright, did he put white paint on his teeth? I think I'm going blind, he looks just like those maniacs on T.V…" These were just some of the thoughts circling around in the young doctor's head.

The shorter man next to him was having no such trouble, in fact, he was practically singing to himself. Bakura was just glad that he had been able to infiltrate the highest known medical center so easily. 'This is going to be the easiest pay day I have ever had…' he thought with a smirk.

Yami also wasn't listening to the man; he was looking around, "Why do they want four unknown doctors-.' He glanced at Seto, 'Okay three unknown doctors and one of the best to work here?' It didn't make sense to him; this institute was well known for its excellent doctors… and its rich patients. He sighed, 'Not my problem as long as I get paid.'

Marik was easily having the best time during the tour; of course he was secretly listening to his C.D. player but no had to known about that, right?

So all four followed Akito up the stairs and into the best mental facilities money could buy, one staring, one humming, one frowning, and one dancing.

They all tuned into what Akito was saying just in time to hear him tell them about their jobs. Seto cleared his throat, "I'm sorry but what were you saying?"

Akito's smile faltered a bit but just for a moment before it was back to its old bright shining glory. Seto really hoped that Akito hadn't seen his slight look of disgust as the smile brightened.

"I was saying that the four of you will all be looking after five…gifted children for a few months. Each one has a unique characteristic and I'm sure that you will come to love them all.

'Yeah right,' Yami thought, 'they're probably all little monsters. He wants us to do the job cause none of his employees would want such a messy job.'

All the others had similar thoughts as they were led through the lobby and into a brightly painted room, it almost made Bakura sick when he saw all the pink and yellow.

In the middle of the room, rolling a bright yellow ball were two boys. They obviously hadn't noticed that the five of them had entered and if they had they gave no indication of it.

"Yugi, Ryou, it's time to greet your new doctors." Akito said smiling.

Both of the boys turned and Bakura, Seto, Yami and Marik could now see that they were both at least fifteen. 'Man they're both really short aren't they.' Bakura thought.

Yami was having similar thoughts, 'They must have had growth problems...'

"Okay boys, it's time to go to your new home." Akito said.

One of the boys eyes widened, "What do you mean Hayama-sama!"

Akito flinched, "Now Yugi I told you not to call me sama. And don't worry, you'll still be at the center, you just won't live here, you'll live in the forest."

The other boy, Ryou, had a look of horror on his face, "But Hayama-," He caught his self, "san, the woods are haunted."

Akito chuckled, "Don't be silly Ryou, those woods are perfectly safe." This didn't seem to convince the boy if anything, it seemed to worry him more. "Now stop all this and come on, we'll get your stuff moved later." The two slowly rose from the floor leaving their ball abandoned.

Without looking back Akito strode out of the room and through a bright purple door. 'What kind of freak paints a door purple!' Seto thought as he too passed through.

They all met a similar scene but this time instead of two children playing, they were met with two teens wrestling.

"What are you two doing!" Akito's smile had almost fallen but he managed to salvage it.

The two on the ground untangled from each other but still glared. "Malik stole my I.D. necklace and when I asked for it back he attacked me!" The one with blonde hair said, his glare intensifying.

Malik returned the glare, "He's lying, Joey said I could look at it then he snatched it away and hurt my hand. Of course I had to fight back." He smiled at Akito.

Marik had to give the kid credit; he had gotten the dumb doctor to believe him with just a smile.

Akito sniffed, "Well it doesn't matter, both of you come with me." He motioned with his hands then turned away, striding out of the room. The two on the floor got up similarly to the way Yugi and Ryou had moments before.

"We only have to gather up two more," Akito said without looking back, "but these two are the most violent, so be careful."

"What do you mean violent?" Seto asked with a frown.

It took a moment before Akito answered, "Just be careful."

They walked out of the large building and into a beautiful rose garden, all the new doctors gasped at the sight but Akito and the others just kept walking.

Seto heard Akito mumbling to himself, something about little monsters, 'I don't think he likes his job very much…'

They all heard a little aha from the man as his smile once again brightened, "I found you! Just the person I wanted to see." For a moment it seemed like he was talking to himself before Marik spotted a black spot almost hidden under the low hanging branches of a tree. He pointed it out to Seto, Yami and Bakura just as Akito started walking towards it.

"Why don't you come out and say hello to your new doctors, hmm?" He said as he reached the tree.

There was no answer, only a slight rustling as a young boy crawled through the leaves. He was even shorter then Yugi and Ryou, this wasn't what bothered the young doctors though. It was the kid's eyes, one was wrapped tightly in a bandage and the other looked absolutely dead.

"Aren't you cold in those clothes Mokuba?" The boy simply shook his head and sat down. That was the first time that any of them noticed the boys clothes, he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that's neck revealed a single slender, milky white shoulder and grey shorts that barely covered anything.

"Still not going to grace us with your angelic voice I see." Mokuba flinched, looked down and shook his head.

Akito crouched down in front of the boy, "Come now Mokuba, you can talk to me." He reached out to grab Mokuba's arm not noticing as the boy tried to scoot away, but before he could reach it something smashed his hand into the ground. He stared at his hand, only seeing what looked like a blue metal dragon foot. He raked his gaze up and into the eyes of one of his most difficult patients.

"Noah, would you kindly remove your foot from my hand."

Noah smiled at him and lifted his metallic foot and as soon as he did it turned into a normal human foot wearing a black flip-flop. "Sorry Hayama-sama, I guess I didn't see ya down there." Noah smirked down at the man.

Akito kept smiling but now it seemed more like a clenching of teeth rather than a smile. It seemed like no one had noticed how Noah's foot had been blue and scaly, so he was safe for now. The obviously fake small talk was bugging Bakura so he stepped forward, "Aren't you going to introduce us to all of our new patients?"

"Yes well, right, umm," Akito stood and backed away from Mokuba and Noah. "This is Yugi," He pointed at Yugi, "This is Ryou," he did the same to Ryou, "This is Joey," again the same guesture, "This is Malik," he waved in Malik's direction then turned to glare/smile at the last two boys, "And these two are Mokuba and Noah."

All the doctors greeted there new patients and some even got small smiles, most got glares though.

Akito's smile brighten once again, "Good, now that we've all been introduced it's time for me to leave. If you have any questions on how to get to your cabin, ask Noah he knows the way." With that, he scurried away leaving them all alone.

Noah turned his gaze from the retreating doctors back to Mokuba, who was still on the ground. "What are you doing on down there Mokuba?"

All four of the doctors turned when they heard Noah speak and they all saw one of the most amazing changes take place. Where before Mokuba's eye had been dead, now it was turning bright, almost as bright as Akito's smile, and there was a smile on his face as Noah stuck a hand out for him to grab.

After a seconds hesitation Mokuba grabbed the hand gently and allowed Noah to pull him up. As soon as Mokuba was up he tightened his grip on the other boy's hand.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Malik said, clasping his hands together. He was followed by Joey and a giggling Ryou, Yugi just smiled.

Seto cleared his throat, "Excuse me but why don't we go to the cabin?"

Noah snorted, "Whatever." He turned with Mokuba's hand still tightly grasped in his own and headed off towards the dark green forest.

* * *

It seemed like they had hiked for hours before they reached a large log cabin, "This is were we're going to live!" Bakura said in shock he had never lived in such a large house before. Everyone looked back at him with odd looks. 

Seto rolled his eyes, "Of course, I think it's a bit too small though."

Bakura looked sheepish, "Yeah sure."

They all walked through the wide double doors and into a rustic living room. Yami who had done this kind of thing before motioned towards them all, "Okay everyone, we can choose rooms later for now let's learn a little bit more about each other." He sat down and made it clear that he wanted the others to do the same.

Once they were all situated in a circle Yami spoke once again, "Who wants to go first?" He looked around and saw no hands, "I guess I'll have to go, and then we can go clockwise." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, my name's Yami and I'm 16 years old. I used to live with my dad until I became a doctor and now I guess I live here." He looked at Seto, "You're up, dude."

"My name's Seto Kaiba," He saw Noah eyes widen a bit, "I'm 17 and I used to live with my Step- father." He turned to Marik, "You're turn."

"My name's Marik I'm the same age as Yami and I used to live with my sister." He glanced at Bakura, who didn't need to be told it was his turn.

"My name's Bakura, I'm 16 too and I lived with Marik." Joey was up next,

"The name's Joey Wheeler an' I'm 16, jus' like all ya guys an' I used to live with my dad." The boy next to him squeaked as he realized it was his turn.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, I'm 15 and I used to live with my Grandpa." Next was Ryou, who waited a few minutes before starting.

"Hi, my name's Ryou, I'm 15 too and I used to live with Mother." The same thought entered all the doctors' minds at the same time, 'Mother?' Even Bakura could put two and two together.

Before they could question him, though Malik spoke up, "I'm Malik; I'm 15 and I used to live with my sister too." He said looking at Marik.

There was a long silence before Noah noticed that it was his turn, "Oh right, umm. My name's Noah, I'm 14 and it's none of your business were the hell I lived before I came here." Ryou and Yugi giggled at him and Malik gave him a high five.

Seto glared, he knew he wasn't going to like this kid, "Very funny, smart ass."

Noah gave a smug smile, "I know wasn't it." He heard a silent snort of laughter from next to him and turned to stare into Mokuba's innocent grey eye. He immediately blushed and turned away but not before the younger graced him with a small smile.

"It's your turn, Mokuba." Seto said as soon as Noah looked away.

Joey and Malik gave huge gust of laughter at this, "Good luck trying to get him to tell you about himself." Malik gasped between snorts.

"Yeah dude, that kid don't talk to nobody." Joey said wiping tears of mirth away.

Noah, Yugi and Ryou all glared at the two while Mokuba just looked down.

"That's not true!" Ryou huffed.

Malik's face changed into a smirk, "Oh yeah that's right. He talks to his _precious_ Noah doesn't he."

Even though Mokuba's face was almost completely hidden by hair, anyone could have seen the bright red blush on his face.

"We'll skip him then," Yami said, "Now it's time to tell us why you're here." He noticed that they all tensed up as he said this.

"Good idea Yami," said Seto, "You can go first Joey."

"Why me man!" Joey complained.

"Because I think you're a snot nosed brat." Seto retorted with a smile.

Fine, I'm here cause my old man beat me to a bloody pulp." He glared at Seto, "Happy?"

Seto looked away from the glare, reliving a few painful memories of his own. "Next." He said.

"I'm here cause I got picked on at school." Yugi said looking down at his lap.

"I'm here because Mother hurt me." Ryou said giving Yugi a soft hug.

"And I'm here because I'm crazy!" Mal;ik gave a maniacal smile and started to laugh.

"Be serious!" Bakura yelled throwing a random rock at him.

"Yugi giggled once more, "He was being serious, he really is here because he's crazy."

Bakura sighed, "Whatever kid, you're up smart-ass."

Noah smirked yet again, "Same answer as before, it's none of your business."

Marik growled, "You are so going to give us trouble aren't you."

Noah gave a bright smile, "Yep!"

"You are so weird," Bakura said with a sweat drop, "Any ways, it's your turn kid." He turned to Mokuba who only looked down once again.

Malik shrugged, "I told you before, Mokuba doesn't talk to anybody."

"Dat's right, Mokuba, you don't talk to anyone but Noah cause you know that everyone else will reject you."

Seto, Bakura, Marik and Yami all watched on silently as the two continued to bombard Mokuba with accusations. Bakura leaned over to Marik, "Should we stop them?"

Marik shrugged, "I don't know, ask Seto."

He was just about to do that when he heard a scream. They all shot their heads towards their patients. It had Mokuba who had screamed, it was the first noise that any of the doctors had heard out of the boy since they had come.

"Fine, I'll talk just leave me alone! I'll tell you what happened just don't touch me, please…" Mokuba was sobbing now and he had his face cradled in his hands. Noah was next to him looking like he wanted to help but couldn't.

Seto stood up, "What happened!"

Joey's eyes were panicked, "Oh man, I don't know! I just reached out and touch his arm and he went crazy and slapped me."

Noah glared, "It was your own fault! You know that Mokuba doesn't like to be touched!"

"It was just a friendly joke." Joey said glaring back at Noah. It might have been Seto's imagination but his Joey's palms were looking redder and redder by the second. When he looked over at Noah he saw that the boys hands were changing, they were growing huge claws and changing color. His hands were now a bluish white hue and looked just like the hands of a dragon

Seto turned his shocked gaze back to Joey and saw that his hands were on fire! "What the fuck!" The other doctors had similar expressions as they watched the two start to lung at each other.

"Stop!" It was both Ryou and Yugi who had yelled, their voices ringing together. It was hard to tell what happened next, but it seemed like both Joey and Noah were frozen in gravity defying positions and that the flame that Joey had thrown towards Noah was now circling around, slowly putting itself out. Mokuba was still crying softly on the ground and Malik was having the time of his life pointing and laughing at the frozen two.

That's when reality seemed to start moving again, Noah and Joey fell to the ground, the flame extinguished, Noah's claws turned back into hands, Ryou and Yugi slumped to the floor and Malik was still laughing. Seto and the others were still in a state of shock from what had just happened, none of them had ever dealt with something like this before and they were reasonably freaked.

No one noticed as Mokuba stood up from the floor with tear tracks still on his face, no one noticed him until he slumped on top of Noah and buried his face in the other boy's lap. Then everybody noticed, especially Noah who was having a few…_problems_, as Mokuba nuzzled his face deeper between the aqua-haired boy's legs.

This was all that Seto could take, "What is going on here!"

TBC...

Haruka: Before anyone says anything, I wrote this fic for all those twisted people like me who think incest and underage sex is fun. So don't review and say "Eww1 they're both little kids!" or "Eww they're brothers!" I personally don't give fuck! So nah! I hope all you freaks like me enjoy this story

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE LOVE!**_


End file.
